They All Have a Flaw
by Eripmava
Summary: Finally updated. Naraku has a new incarnation, and she's far from happy with the reality she's faced with as she experiences the pains of life. WARNING: Very dark, and will only get darker.
1. Birth

It has been like this for as long as I can remember.

I am blind, or there is no light; I don't know, I've never seen anything.

I feel surrounded, bound, and enclosed. I can't move. Is it my body that doesn't know how to do so, or is it that I'm being kept from moving? Either way, it's unbearable. I wish to rip free from this entanglement, to breath and to live as I see fit, but it all seems so impossible now. I don't know how I got here, this is all I've ever known. There are others here, I believe, for I hear their cries that sound so much like my own. I feel them all around; they are what surrounds me. They press against every part of my body; scales tearing, spines ripping, hands grasping, tentacles winding, fur caressing, claws shredding, slime dripping, and teeth gnawing. I do not feel the pain of all this, but am aware of it. It terrifies me.

I think that maybe I'm dead, and this is Hell, but I do not remember dying, nor do I remember living. There is a part of me that says I will someday escape this maelstrom of bodies. If I can escape, then is this truly Hell? Philosophy is not something I enjoy.

I must have been in here for forever. There are times when I here the others around me start to rejoice as I feel groups of them leave me. There was a time when one of them came back, and I could hear their frenzied shouts of dismay at their return. They are quiet now, as many of us are. I've given up on trying to crawl out, for the others get in my way, or hold me back. Now I sit and wait for my turn to leave this writhing mass, silently praying that whatever is outside is not more of this.

My turn finally comes, and it is a surprise to me. I suddenly feel a pulling sensation. I am moving away from the others. They grab at me, wishing to join me. Few manage to hold on. I suddenly feel cold, like a wind blowing against me. It must be the outside! I grow ecstatic at the fact that I will finally be able to live, and begin to claw at my surroundings, attempting to quicken this process.

I feel myself break through the flesh around me in a sickening sucking sound. The cold I felt before becomes unbearable as I have my first experience with pain. I try to scream, but more flesh fills my mouth as I rip through to the outside.

My claws dig into a hard flat surface that I've never felt inside that _thing_. With the little strength that I have, I manage to pull the rest of myself out. The others that came with me release my body, and i feel them die around me. I begin to fear that I may share their fate, but I simply lay there. A dark blue color starts to fill my vision, and I realize that I can see. As my surroundings come into focus, and I see what must be a porch or veranda of some kind. It is late at night, and a large white crescent floats against a blue-black backdrop, with sprinkles of white around it. It is the most beautiful thing in existence.

My muscles twitch, urging me to move. I long to gaze upon this lovely sight for a while longer, but I obey what this body wishes me to do. I sit up and look around the room. This place is empty, and the walls are made of the same material that the surface I lay upon is. There is a sliding door on the opposite wall, and I stop to think of what might be behind it.

I continue to scan the room and my eyes fall on a man sitting next to me. His gaze with those deep red eyes send shivers throughout by body. This sort of fear I'm experiencing is nothing like what I felt while I was with the others. He looks away and the fear dissipates. I notice a gaping hole in his side that is slowly shrinking in size. It pains him, but he makes no movements to suppress it. The skin that replaces the wound is a pale, ivory color, as is the rest of his flesh. He's muscular, but somewhat underweight; his very bottom rib sticking out. My eyes trail to a discoloration on his back. It seems to be a scar of some kind, but I could not make it out, for it was covered by long wavy black tendrils of hair. He is terrifyingly beautiful, and I wish to never touch such a creature.

"You came out well," the man purrs in a deep gravelly voice. At his referral to me, I look down at myself. I see a well figured woman, with skin as pale as the man's. I raise my hand to feel my flesh, and see a large metal claw. I don't know what sort of metal it is, but it is icy against my skin. The fingers are long and elegant, in fact, they are too long, twice the length they should be. They gleam in the light, reflecting the man's face-**no**-my face. My features, from my eyes to my hair, mirrored his own. At that moment, a burning sensation formed deep in my gut. Hatred. I cant bear being so similar to the thing that sits across from me.

I raise my gauntlet-like hand and dig it into my belly, planning to gut myself and end the monster that I wam. My claw rips through the skin with ease, my blood, black in the dark, oozes down my side. The man stands in surprise, but makes no move to stop me. The shock dissipates from his eyes and turns into disappointment.

"They all have a flaw, don't they?" he growls, looking down at me. He turns away and walks to the door. Before he leaves, I here his painful words that I'll never forget as I loose consciousness from blood loss.

"Try to kill yourself all you wish, only I have the capacity to end your life"

* * *

If you like this story, please tell me. I would like to extend this oneshot into a story, but i wont do it unless enough people tell me it's liked. Also, i would aprrectiate it if when you review, if you want it turned into a story, give me your opinion on whether there should be a pairing(s) and who you want the incarnation to pair up with. I exept multiple pairings aswell. for example: Inu x OC and Nar x OC, are ok. i will message you back to tell you which pairing will end up being, depending on which pairing gets the most votes.

Rate & Review PLZ!

* * *


	2. Siblings

After a few weeks, months more like, i got enough people to read this story.

Too bad, i didn't get enough reveiws to change the original pairing intention.

those who did reveiw, THANK YOU SO MUCH for your input. I am thinking of trying to add some of your ideas.

The pairings now are:  
the typical IY pairings (eg. InuxKag, MirxSan, ect...)  
OCxSess/OCxNar(kinda)/and thanks to input from Yuti-chan, I'll try to squeeze in OCxBankotsu.  
the only reason that wouldn't happen is if I cant find a way to fit it into the initial story.

**EDIT: The pairing will be OCxSess, and additionals are still up for debate. See details in the notes of Chapter 4.**

* * *

Days had passed.

I learned much in a very short time. I found the man I grew to despise so quickly was my master. He requested that I call him Naraku. It was also explained to me that I was once part of him, and that where I and the others were was inside him. Because of this, I too have a scar on my back, which I have finally made out to be a spider. He said I was another one of his Incarnations. The idea of there being more like myself comforted me, but I have yet to meet these people.

I am locked in an empty room. I've given up trying to kill myself. Every time I do, I'll start to die, but then whatever I did to myself simply heals back together. These claws that have gutted me time and time again are flawless. After realizing that I can't die from these hands, I started using them on whatever I can come across. Every substance I've used them on so far has been cut through with ease. The walls of my room are torn to pieces, as is the floor, and I've run out of unmarked places to tear through.

I tried to escape time and time again. The doors are simple to cut down. Every time I attempt to exit though, I am met with a strange force that hurtles me back into this dreadful room. The man Naraku once commented about that being a barrier he put up to keep me from leaving. Everyday, I grow to hate him more.

I long for a room where I can see outside. I wish to gaze upon my first site again. The glowing white crescent in the sky, perfect in every way. The more I remember it, the more stunning the site is. The shape, the color, the cool glow it gave out, all locked away in my mind. _What is it called_, I wonder to myself, _why is it there and what is its purpose?_ I have not seen it since that first night.

A new experience comes today.

The man Naraku comes to my room again. He enters as quietly as he normally does, and I stand respectfully. His eyes scan the shredded walls and floors, then flare with disapproval as they land on me. I bow my head, gritting my teeth. I feel an urge in my body to attack and end him, but I know I wouldn't stand a chance.

"It's time you met your sisters" he says coolly. His calm angers me, "Come." I follow him from the room obediently, not wanting to ruin my chance of finally leaving that prison.

The air outside is stagnant and hot, and it smells of dried blood. I flare my nose in disgust and raise my eyes to the sky. Clouds. I will not see the crescent tonight.

Naraku leads me in to another room. There are three others there. A woman is leaning against the far wall, and she appears annoyed. She has short black hair pulled back into a tail with feathers in it. Her narrowed eyes are maroon, and she chews on the end of a closed fan. White and pink stripes fall across her kimono, and lead my eyes down to her bare feet. Arrogance. I choose not to get on her bad side. There is another girl kneeling beside her. She is white all over, but her eyes are black like pits leading to Hell. A mirror sits in her lap, and just looking at it sends an eerie pulse throughout my body. Void. I immediately decide to never associate with her. Standing across from her is a boy decked out in green armor. He doesn't belong with them, he is not like us. His dark brown hair is pulled back into a pony, and his freckle-framed eyes stare blankly ahead of him. Pity. I wonder why he is here.

"These are your sisters, Kagura," Naraku gestures to the woman with the fan, "and Kanna." the mirror girl. He does not speak of the boy. I bow to the two, and glance at the male child, wishing to know his name.

"So this is your perfect creation, huh?" the woman Kagura sneers, "She looks like you."

"Regrettably, she still has flaws," he turns and leaves without another word. It's obvious they hate each others company.

The woman approaches and begins to circle me, taking in what she can, "What do you think Kanna?" The Void Child stands and glances her way, but says nothing, "Perfect Creation," she snorts, "That narcissist!"

I watch her from the corner of my eye, _Must she speak as if I'm not here?! _I feel my claws tighten into fists, but I banish the ferocity in my stomach with a simple blink of the eye.

"I feel sorry for you, looking like that bastard," her lips curl into a coy smirk, "How do you live with yourself?" I place my claw on my stomach, thinking of my reaction when I saw my reflection, _I'm forced to live with myself. _Kagura chuckles and begins to fidget with the fan she holds. Open. Close. _Swoosh_, open again.

"What's your name?" she asks. I stare at her fan, mesmerized by how it dances in her hand. "Hey! I asked you a question!" the fan snaps shut, and I glare up at her for stopping, "are you deaf?!" I narrow my eyes at her outburst, _Why shout at me?! I've done nothing!_ "What's your name?!" Kagura demands again. I open my mouth to speak, _Name? I have a name? Unless name is something else. No I'm pretty sure it's a title._ I shake my head at her. "What?" her face contorts into confusion.

"She doesn't have one," the sweet apathetic voice cuts through the air like ice as the child Kanna answers her sister.

"What do you mean, she's got to have one!" she shouts in confusion. Kanna doesn't speak again.

The boy child raises his head, "Maybe Master Naraku plans to name her later," he offers, uncertainty in his voice. _I certainly hope not, _"How did you get your name Kagura?"

Kagura looks down at the boy, fury draining from her eyes, "Naraku chose that name for me," she breathes, realizing that her outbreak was uncalled for, "my apologies." Kagura bows her head to me, though it's closer to a nod. I feel a burn in my chest at her disrespect. She's not sorry in the slightest.

"This is Kohaku," Kagura gestures to the boy, her fan falling open again, "He's not an incarnation like the rest of us." She see's me as inferior and stupid. I'd almost rather be with Naraku then this wench. I nod to the boy, glad to know his name.

"Pleased to meet you," he chimes politely. I glance at him in acknowledgment, then turn my back to them. _Perhaps there is no barrier outside this room,_ I tread to the door.

"Hey," Kagura shouts irritatedly, disliking being ignored. I don't pay any attention to the woman. I raise my hand to slide open the door as I saw Naraku do, only for three of my claws to rip through the rice paper. The door is inoperable to me. I have no idea how it is opened. Not wishing to seem a fool, I try again. Failure.

Kagura, Kanna, and Kohaku watch in awe as I feebly attempt such a menial task, failing only to tear the door apart more and more. Finally giving up, I step away from the mess I've caused, splinters littering the floor. I hear the others behind me breath through their noses, unsure of what to make of the chaos I've ensued on this innocent door.

"I see what Naraku meant when he said she has 'flaws'," Kagura snorts. She walks past me and, as if it were diseased, pulls open the remnants of the sliding door with two fingers, "Go on, destroy something in the courtyard." She points outside, ordering my depart. I feel my face scrunch up into a scowl, then shuffle past her, glad to be rid of my _siblings._

So much for finding someone who shares my views.


	3. Pain

I leave my siblings behind me, relieved to no longer hear their bickering. I am glad to be rid of them, however temporary it may be.

The stagnant air around threatens to choke me. Though the forms the walls make are appealing to my eyes, the entire structure feels unpleasant and foreboding. The desire to leave the dreaded place grows stronger as I explore, but I continue, hoping to somehow find a spot which contrasts the majority.

My eyes rarely leave the clouds above. I find myself stumbling occasionally as I pay no mind to where I walk. This eventually leads me fall as the floor beneath me ends, giving way to dusty earth. I cough to clear my throat of the dirt.

Just barely audible over my chokes, I hear a feminine chuckle. Glancing toward the sound I see the woman Kagura, seemingly entertained by my display. I push myself from the ground, feeling my face heat as I've further embarrassed myself in front of this woman, and attempt to pat the dust from my body, only to tear at my already shredded clothes. A cackle erupts from her mouth, only to be quickly covered by the fan she holds. "You truly look to be a fool," Kagura's smirk is visible in her eyes, despite her face being hidden.

I leer at her, desiring to tear out her delicate throat if only to silence her mocking tone. My fingers twitch eagerly as I brandish my claw threateningly toward her. Kagura raises her eyebrows into an amused expression before extending her arm, holding the fan out away from her body to let it fall open. Though her movement seems to hold the intent of intimidation, I fail to find the small tool impressive.

"Do you wish to fight with me?" Kagura says, a chuckle in her voice despite the severity she places in her words. The woman steps from the wood flooring toward me, placing us on even ground, "It would serve us well to see the extent of your abilities, if not to put you in your place."

A breeze began to pull at my hair. The sensation was far different from the still air that hugged my skin since my birth. Though it brought cold, I found myself welcoming this new experience. The heat I had so recently felt toward Kagura quickly dissipated in light of my curiosity. I look away from her, now mesmerized by the way my hair and clothes gracefully flowed together, as if one being.

"Hey," the woman snaps. I tear my eyes from the odd display to acknowledge her vocalization. She stares at me for a time. Just as I am about to become annoyed with her silence, her face changes. Disappointment. I recognize the same look from Naraku, though her expression seems softer somehow. Pity? She lowers her arm and snaps the fan shut, and with her movement, the tugging wind ceases, "It's like you are a child. Have you no grasp of the world around you?"

I look about me as I take in her words, confused by them. _I understand what is around me. I have no issue grasping it. I simply can not recognize or put names to what I observe._

"Do you even understand what I'm saying?" she questions, seeming to tense.

I nod, knowing that much. My acknowledgment startles and angers her.

"Why do you not speak?!" she snaps again. I conclude she is a woman of short temper.

_I do not desire to._ I breathe slowly, unsure of how to proceed. Her eyes glow with rage.

With a quick sudden movement, she drags the fan through the air. The small wind from before returns, but with a great fervor. The dust it kicks up buffets me and dries my eyes, though as I move to itch them, I stop, knowing full well the pain that will await me should I touch my face. The burning sensation leads me to itch my eyes on my forearm as I desperately attempt to remedy my eyes.

"Cry out! Scream! Yell! Shout!" Kagura's voice pierces the air between the deafening gusts. I fight to understand why my silence frustrates her so, but decide I'd rather sit through this force she's summoned than let her have her way.

I turn my back with the goal to hide my face from the relentless wind and dirt. Finding my eyes wet and my vision blurry takes me by surprise, but I quickly accredit it to my body's reaction to the dry pain. Blinking past it, I strain to find escape. Kagura continues to shout, though her words are inaudible past the wind in my ears. I ignore whatever she must be trying to impart on me as I search the structure for shelter. Deciding it best to simply go inside, I move to leave before I'm halted by a sight in the corner of my eye.

I lock eyes with him and immediately understand his intentions behind standing by so silently. Naraku was watching to see how I would react in such a hostile scenario, and so far it seemed all of my choices were wrong. His intent stare only infuriates me. The thought flits across my mind that if I continue to disappoint him, perhaps he will end my existence. Though I had so recently wished for my own death, as the ultimatum materializes so plainly in front of me, I find myself fueled by a desire to live, if not to only remove the choice from his hands.

_If I am to die, it will be of my own accord._

Now understanding that walking away from the hot-headed woman is no longer an option, I whirl to face her again. She is much closer now than she was before, "Oh, so you're not going to run?" The wind has died down now, instead flowing around her, making the earth spiral out from her feet. I look away from the intriguing sight and narrow my eyes at her, disliking being cornered into this situation. Kagura chuckles at my expression, "Have I angered you? Perhaps you have something to say to me?" A smirk spreads across her lips as she believes her efforts have paid off. Does she not notice our audience? If she does, I conclude she still believes my facing her is a result of her own actions.

I raise my claw and extend my talons toward her, attempting to be as menacing as I can, preferring to intimidate her into submission over harming her. She snorts, "Have it your way." In one gentle sweeping motion, she moves the fan through the air. It glows a moment before white objects spring out of it, spinning toward me.

Crescent shaped objects.

I feel my defenses drop as I am once again faced with the item from above. They shone a brilliant white, illuminating the space around them much as the celestial body had done before. Upon viewing them, I forget everything about the impending danger, both from Kagura's rage and Naraku's disapproval. I reach out to touch the approaching objects, feeling my mind cloud over with bliss.

They spin around my outstretched hand, gracefully tumbling over one another until they make contact with my body. They slice mercilessly as I struggle to comprehend what has happened. Every last one of them hits its mark somewhere on my body, tearing open my skin and revealing their malevolence. As the last gleaming crescent burrows its way into my chest, I am knocked from my feet. Pain begins to spread from my wounds as I collide with the ground.

Why does this pain feel so much more significant than the time I inflicted it upon myself?

It burns and degrades at my very being. Even when the physical ache seems to numb as the heat from my injuries warms my body, I feel something inside me cry out. It's as if the entire world has turned to beat me to the ground. The heavenly sight that welcomed me as I first awoke had turned to throw me asunder carelessly, even aiding those I despised.

I wish to never move again.

I lay in the now blood soaked dirt, feeling my eyes burn as water begins to fall from them.

I no longer care about Kagura's assault or Naraku's judging eyes.

The anguish is all I know now.


	4. Name

Though i should've said it last chapter, it's good to be back and working on this story again. sory for the LOONG ass wait to those who read it in its first days.

Anyways, it occurs to me that as more people read it, I'll get more reviews, and more thoughts on the "Pairing" question I posed.

Because of this, feel free to continue giving feedback in that regard. Though the initial pairing will remain OCxSess, I will try to fit in bits of subtle and implied pairings with those suggested.

In general, I will maintain Canon pairings, but hey, I'm whimsical sometimes, if enough people suggest for example Kagome/Miroku, or Kagura/Inuyasha or something super crazy (not that those are) I will try to incorporate them in some way, even if it's small, short, or subtle.

And yes, even though it's an OC/Sess fic, there will also be some small Kagura/Sess.

* * *

"Why didn't she try to defend herself?" Kagura's voice slips its way into my ears. I don't care to look at her, only stare at the earth beneath my nose, now muddy with my blood. I do not fear that my injuries will kill me, for I've grown accustomed to the idea that I will always heal. It is not the burning pain of my wounds which grounds me, but the shallow ache in my chest that seems to steal my very breath.

Kagura's foot steps approach me, "Hey," she says shortly, "you're not dead are you?" I don't bother responding.

_Of course I'm not dead. Can you not see me breathing?_

"Look...I didn't expect you to just stand there. You have those claws for a reason don't you?" she kneels down and prods at my back with the fan, "C'mon girl, what's wrong with you?!"

Kagura's demands summon a deep and dark feeling, surging forward to turn every ounce of my anguish into a terrible vehemence. I grit my teeth, wishing to scream. The urge to tear through something with these horrendous claws forces its way into my muscles, pushing my energy into one violent movement. I push myself from the ground and swipe at the foul woman.

The moment my talons make contact with Kagura's body, I feel my mind blank out into grisly satisfaction. They make quick work of her, slicing through her delicate flesh, meeting little resistance as they pass through her ribs. Her blood gushes from the wound, coating my arm and staining her kimono. Kagura chokes as she looks down upon the limb buried in her abdomen, shock filling her eyes.

A taste for malice now overwhelming my senses, I stand, dragging her body up with me. She tries to speak, but only manages a gurgle as red drips from her mouth. Pulling her face close to mine, I stare deeply into her eyes, wishing to observe her suffering and compare it to my own. The deep maroon hazes over as Kagura fights to turn her head away from mine. Dissatisfied with her reaction to the pain I've inflicted, I toss her limp body aside, throwing my arm and flicking her from my wrist. She collapses to the ground, and groans as she attempts to cradle her wounds in her arms.

The experience behind my victory is intoxicating. My chest swells with pride as I realize my power that I now wish to enforce upon others. I turn toward Naraku, wishing to find fear in his eyes, only to have my hopes stricken down to see that he is no longer present.

I had felt a rush upon attacking Kagura, and rode the sense of power with a sick glee until this moment. My actions slowly dawn on me as I think of what I'd accomplished. I raise my hand to gaze upon crimson that still drips from the tips of my metallic fingers, the fluid still fresh and warm. Grimacing, I attempt to clean it off on my ragged clothing, only to mix it with my own still flowing blood. The adrenaline had numbed me to these injuries, and I'd long sense grown accustomed to the lasting pain after receiving such severe cuts, having inflicted many upon myself in my few days of life.

The sound of Kagura moving around makes me turn my attention back onto her. She managed to pull herself to her feet and was stumbling away, still holding her bleeding stomach. I can not fathom how she can move with such a wound, certain I would've at least gone unconscious from the blood loss. As I watch her swallow her pain and retreat back into confines of the structure, I feel my previous thoughts of hatred toward her meld into respect. Surely this woman had faced great horrors if she was able to so easily ignore such inflictions.

Perhaps I was simply waiting for my wounds to heal. Shortly after my senses returned to me, the dull ache in my chest did as well. I understood that I felt strongly about my actions toward Kagura, but was unsure how to proceed. It seemed the more I thought about what had conspired, the deeper the ache penetrated. Eventually I stopped thinking at all.

I do not know how long I stood in that spot. The pain never left, even as my wounds ceased to bleed. Motionless, I store at the door Kagura disappeared into. It was as if time had stopped for me, freezing me in a state of internal conflict. So many events had played out in front of me this day, and though in the moment I reacted as my body ordered, I now could not piece together what it meant to me.

Feeling the desire to move about return to me, I begin to wander. I am frequently forced to silence my grim thoughts, preferring to remain in the stupor which now lead me about. I seek out comfort in any form, to no avail. The entire place is the same. Unending. Suffocating. It is merely a larger, more spacious version of the room I was so recently imprisoned. There are even walls surrounding the entire structure, banning me from departing, and I have a strong feeling that if I am to break through these walls I will be met with the same barrier force that had surrounded my room.

Searching for anything to occupy my thoughts, I attempt to scale the wall of the structure. Between my claws and strength, it takes little effort to reach the highest spot. So far above the confines of the walls, a breeze is able to press into me. A slight fear grips me as I await for Kagura to exact some form of revenge before I realize she is not the cause of the small force. This wind feels neutral. I am able to once again take pleasure in this sensation after convincing myself it will not cause me harm.

I sleep up there for a time, escaping from the cage my mind presents.

A call from below jolts me from my slumber.

"Ikari," the word is foreign to me. I glance down from my perch to learn who has disturbed me and why, only to lock eyes with that foul man again. He is a distance away, on the ground, but I can still make out that Naraku wishes to speak with me. My thoughts immediately return to Kagura and the damaged I'd caused. Was it possible I under reacted to her wounds? At the time, I hadn't considered that maybe her body wouldn't heal as mine did, and as the idea breaches my mind, I feel the ache in my chest return.

_Did I kill her?_

Naraku doesn't call up to me again, though I sense him grow impatient as I ponder what the consequences to my actions may be. Jumping from the roof, I make my descent from one ledge to another, fearing I may not survive a fall from such a height. Reaching to ground, I approach him, both curious and fearful of what awaits me. Naraku's eyes wander about my tattered form, lingering on my claws and shifting my attention to them. I did a poor job of cleaning them, and the now dried blood has either congealed or crusted. I hide them both behind my back, feeling ashamed of my actions.

"You will be called 'Ikari' from now on," he states plainly. I look up at him, unsure what to make of these words. Naraku continues, changing subject without concern for my reaction, "There is a shard of the Shikon Jewel I have learned of that you are going to go retrieve for me. The beast that possesses it should prove to be little threat to you. Kagura will bring you there to dispatch it, and with her you will return. Do you understand?"

Though his assignment makes little sense to me, I find myself distracted by his mentioning of Kagura. I remove my claw from its hiding place to look at the sticky residue of our battle, hoping his words mean she is alright. Seeming to follow my thoughts, Naraku remedies my confusion, "Her wounds will be healed enough tomorrow for you to depart. Just like yourself, such wounds are mere set-backs," my body warms to know she is alright, "Now I need to know, do you understand what it is you are to do?" he presses. Thinking over his words, I nod. The small acknowledgment is enough for him, so he walks away without so much as another glance at me, returning into the confines of his rooms.

I ponder this exchange for a while. Though I am gladdened by the news of Kagura's recovering, and that I may finally leave this confinement, I feel sickened at being used. It takes little time for me to accept that this will forever be my fate in Naraku's presence, though it only intensifies my hatred for him. To further fuel my anger, I realize the word _Ikari_ was being assigned to me, and that I now have to looks forward to hearing it often. To become associated with such a word that falls from his mouth is infuriating.

_If my name is to be as foul as __**Ikari**__, then I am forced to find one which suites me better. I refuse to accept this my designation. __**Ikari**__is __**not**__my name._

* * *

A/N: The way it's used (and spelled for people who understand how Kanji works), Ikari translates to "anger" and "hatred", as Naraku names her after watching her attack Kagura.


End file.
